


Clingy Drunks

by Nevilleluvr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Love Ronan Lynch, Adam keeps calling Ronan baby, Boys In Love, Clingy Drunks, Cute boys in love, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drunk Adam, Drunk Gansey, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, confused Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevilleluvr/pseuds/Nevilleluvr
Summary: The title says it all, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to read about Adam being a cute drunk, so I've decided to write one. :D Hope you enjoy this fun fluffy fic. <3

Ronan and Blue and Opal were finally heading back to the Barns around 10 pm. Blue spent all day around town shopping at cheap antique stores and teaching Opal how to sew. Recently, Blue recently gave her some of her old dresses and scarves she’d sewn up and Opal loves them.

How they dragged Ronan into all of this, he didn’t know. He spent all day brooding, carrying most of their bags and getting dragged around. Shop after shop. Ronan wouldn’t admit it to anyone, especially Blue, but he had a pretty good time, even if he was kind of crabby the whole time. It was nice spending time with Blue and Opal. She, Gansey and Henry were gone all year traveling. Now they were back, getting ready to start their first year of college. 

“I’m gonna make tons of pretty dresses like Blue does, Kerah!” Opal exclaims excitedly, kicking Ronan's seat. 

Ronan groans loudly. “Great. Because the maggot has such good fashion sense.” He says sarcastically. 

Blue squawks indignantly and smacks his shoulder. “Shut it, Lynch. I bet that’s what you love best about me.” She smirks and wiggles her shoulders.

Opal giggles while Ronan snorts a ‘whatever, Sargent.’

They sit in companionable silence the rest of the way. Blue bobbing her head to some Twenty One Pilots song while Ronan speeds down the lone highway. 

When he parked in the dark driveway, Ronan helped unbuckle Opal out of the backseat and said he’d go check on the cows. Blue said she was going to help Opal with her bath so they headed inside where Gansey and Adam were. 

In the barns, he checked if they had enough food and water for the night. His favorite cow came up to greet him as he came in. His name was Zodiac, which Adam had given him when Ronan dreamed him up. He had one purple eye and one deep blue eye and had the softest fur. 

There was now an equal mix of dreamt up animals and ones he bought from neighboring farms. He stood, petting around his ears until he figured he’d go see what Adam and Gansey were up to. 

When he steps inside he hears faint music coming from the kitchen. He heads towards the sound and sees Blue hiding behind the wall that leads into the living room. Confused, Ronan walks towards her, wanting to see what she was spying on.

She whips her head around, eyes wide. She steps forward, grabbing Ronan’s arm and pulling. He’s about to open is mouth to speak, because what the hell is she doing, when she puts a finger to her lips, shushing him. 

He gives her a glare in a silent question. She looks towards the living room, pointing. Curious, he peeks his head out to see Adam and Gansey sitting on the couch huddled together, on their phones, giggling. 

Then he notices the whisky bottle in Adam’s lap and the wine bottle on Gansey’s. 

“They’re drunk!” Blue whisper-yells in Ronan’s ear, shaking his arm slightly. He narrows his eyes at her amused expression.  She’s absolutely loving this

They fucking  _ are. _ Gansey is drunk.  _ Adam  _ is drunk. The same Adam who says no to a beer whenever Ronan offers. But here he is with Gansey, giggling and drunk. And yeah, Ronan can’t help but feel a  _ little _ betrayed that he isn’t the one his boyfriend is getting drunk with. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud snort made from Gansey. Adam is showing something on his phone. He lets out a bubbly giggle that makes Ronan’s heart skip a beat because it’s too fucking adorable.

“This is where I made him watch  _ Dead Silence _ . Have you seen it? It’s a pretty scary movie. He was scared shitless. Don’t tell him I told you, he’d kill me, but I took this at one of the worst jump scares, he yelped so loudly and jumped a foot in the air, I’m not lying to you. Anyways, he still doesn’t know I have this picture of him.”  

Gansey laughs a hearty, drunken laugh, tilting his head back and smiling wide. 

Ronan gapes, because why were they talking about  _ him.  _ And hell yeah, Ronan was going to kill Adam for having evidence of Ronan being scared shitless of ghost movies. 

He glances at Blue, who is smirking with an eyebrow cocked up. Ronan sneers at her expression looking back at the two drunk idiots. 

Now Gansey was showing something on his phone. “Here’s a video I took when we were in Canada.” Gansey starts chuckling. “She was almost attacked by a goose.” He plays the video, muffled screaming comes from the phone until it was too hard to hear over Adam and Ganseys hysterical laughter. 

Ronan couldn’t help but snort because he remembers Gansey talking about it in their skype calls. He looks at Blue and marvels at her horrified expression. “Fucking Gansey!” She mutters. 

Ronan doesn’t know how long they should stay there, spying. Opal is bound to come down soon to see what was going on and they’d be caught . It was pretty entertaining to watch them, though. 

Gansey and Adam are no longer laughing though. They look kind of sad, now. There eyes no longer have that drunken glint and their shoulders are sagging, leaning against each other. 

Ronan hears Gansey heave a big sigh. Slurring slightly, he says. “I don’t know how I’m going to do it, Adam. We’re going to different schools and everything. How am I going to make it when I can’t see Blue everyday?” Ronan scoffs at Ganseys dramatics.

Adam puts his arm around Gansey. “It’ll be okay, man. It’s hard at first, but your love is eternal.” He gives Gansey an encouraging nudge.  _ What the fuck is Adam saying? Jesus. _

Gansey nods his head forlornly, sniffing. Yes, he is actually fucking crying. Ronan shakes his head in disbelief and looks to Blue, who is smiling with such fondness that Ronan has to look away. 

Jesus, these lovebirds. 

“How is it for you and Ronan? I know that he’s such a mopey asshole when you’re away.” Ronan couldn’t deny Gansey. Ronan hated when Adam was away months at a time.

“Well, it’s really hard.” Adam starts. “I know it’s hard for Ronan, and I hate how sad he gets when I have to leave after summers and breaks.” He sniffles. “And it sucks that he won’t use his phone a lot.” Ronan vows to try to use his phone more often just then, looking at Adam’s sad expression. “But we skype sometimes. And he dreams me things that remind me of him and Opal.” He sighs, giving Gansey a soft smile that makes Ronan melt a little because his adorable, soft boyfriend is being  _ soft  _ and  _ adorable _ and he wants to go to him and take him into his arms. 

“Plus, skype sex isn’t enough, sometimes.” Ronan gapes at Adam, who's looking at Gansey so seriously. Gansey nods like he understands exactly what Adam means. “I mean, we have no choice, but I miss actually feeling him and--” Jesus fuck, nope. Glancing at Blue, she has a shocked but amused expression on her face. She covers her mouth, shoulders moving as she laughs. 

Before he hears another word Ronan steps into the living room, stopping the conversation because Adam is getting  _ too  _ personal. Blue steps out, too, now laughing loudly and Ronan feels his face getting hot. “What the  _ fuck _ , Adam?” He exclaims. 

Adam’s face morphs into a happy smile so wide it splits his face in two. He jumps up from the couch, stumbling a little as he tries to stand. He takes four wide steps toward Ronan, opening his arms wide. “Baby!” He says joyfully, embracing him tightly. 

Ronan has to step back a little as Adam leans all his bodyweight on Ronan, putting his arms around Adam to steady him. He hears Adam mumble incoherently into his neck as his hands roam all over Ronan's back. 

“Baby, huh?” Blue says mockingly. Ronan glares at her as she makes her way to a drunken Gansey on the couch. He basically lays on top of her, face smushed into her stomach. Ronan thinks he’s crying again. 

“Yes, baby!” Adam talks loudly into his ear that Ronan winces. Adam steps back to cup Ronan's cheeks, smushing them together with his hand. “You’re my blue eyed baby, Ronan.” Ronan snorts. Drunk Adam is hilarious, and again, adorable. He leans in close and looks into his eyes. “I’m going to make poems about your eyes. Would you like to read them?” 

Indulging Adam, he nods which makes Adam grin again. “I missed you.” He says in a whiny voice, enveloping him in another hug. Ronan chuckles and rubs his hand up and down Adam’s back. “You’re such a clingy drunk, Parrish. How much have you did you drink?” 

He feels Adam shrug. “A lot.” he murmurs. “Whisky is fun.” 

Ronan laughs which makes Adam giggle. “We did a lot of shots.” 

“Shots! Let’s do some more, Adam!” Ganseys says loudly, sitting up straight with excited eyes. He looks to Blue, shaking her shoulder. “Come on, Jane! Let’s do shots together!” Blue laughs shaking her head and trying to stand up. 

“I have to get upstairs to Opal. She needs to get a bath.” Gansey makes a whining noise, slumping into the mattress.

“Opal!” Adam says suddenly, looking around. “Where is she? Opal!” Adam starts yelling. 

Soon enough, the little girl comes scampering into the living room and runs to Adam and hugs his legs. Adam laughs delightedly and clumsily kneels to the floor to hug Opal properly. Opal giggles lunging at Adam so that he falls back, wrestling him. 

Ronan can’t help the fond smile that graces his face seeing his two favorite people laughing and being so happy. 

“Brat, it’s late and you need a bath.” Ronan says, trying his best dad-voice. It doesn’t usually work. It’s no exception this time.

She sits up on Adam’s stomach with a pouting face. “Kerah, I don’t need one! I want to stay up with you guys.” She looks to Adam then with a pleading look and Ronan knows it’s hopeless now.

“It’s okay, Opal. You can stay up a little while longer. You can take a bath in the morning.” He ruffles her hair fondly then gazes up to Ronan from the floor. “Is that okay with you, baby?” Adam asks.

Ronan groans and waves his hands up. “Whatever, do what you want, brat.” Opal squeals, hugging Adam then getting up the hug Ronan. 

“Wow, you’re so strict, Lynch. Very responsible of you.” Blue says, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out mockingly. Ronan flips her off. 

Opal goes to Blue, taking her hand. “Can we bake something? I want cookies.” Blue looks to Ronan for his approval before nodding. “Sure, honey. What kind of cookies?” They walk into the kitchen together. Adam’s still on the floor, looking up at Ronan with a happy, dazed expression. 

Kneeling down besides him, Ronan cards his fingers through Adam’s dusty hair softly. Adam hums in contentment, eyes falling shut. He looks to Gansey, whose eyes are also shut. Ronan shakes his leg, thinking he's asleep. “You still with us, old man?” Ronan asks. 

Gansey groans, kicking at Ronan gently. “I’m not an old man.” he slurs. “I’m just very drunk.”

Ronan scoffs. “I’m glad you’re aware.” 

Gansey groans again. 

Blue pops in again asking for help in the kitchen. “Too tired.” Gansey grumbles, shaking his head slowly. 

Adam whines at Gansey. “There’s still more wine to be had, Gansey. The night’s not over yet. Whisky is our best friend!” 

Adam stumbles to get up on his own, but he does it in a few tries. He grabs Gansey’s arm, hauling him up. Reluctantly, Gansey is up and heading towards the kitchen with Adam. Ronan hears the music get louder.  _ Queen  _ is currently playing and he can hear Blue singing. 

Ronan joins them in the kitchen, Blue looking in cupboards for ingredients while Gansey hands Adam another shot and pours one for Blue as well. Seeing Ronan, Gansey cocks the bottle of whisky to Ronan. He nods, and Gansey pours him one as well. 

They all drink at the same time. Clinking their drinks together. Slamming the glass down, Blue exclaims. “That’s some strong shit!” Gansey hums in agreement, already pouring himself another.

“Jesus, maggot. Control your boyfriend over here.” Agreeing with Blue, she says, “Only a couple more, okay?” Gansey whines but nods, dazedly swaying to the music.

Blue and Opal go on making cookies. Grabbing himself a beer, he sits next to Adam, watching as Blue tells Opal what to measure. 

He feels Adam watching him, so he turns his head. Adam grins and lets out a quiet sigh. “What?” Ronan asks, smiling. 

Adam shrugs. “Can we dance?” 

Ronan raises his eyebrows, surprised. “You want to dance to Whitney Houston?”  Because of course  _ I Will Always Love You _ is playing on the radio right now. 

Adam nods excitedly. “It’s a romantic song, baby. Please.” Because Ronan can’t deny Adam Parrish if  _ anything _ , he stands up and holds his hand out, sighing reluctantly. 

Adam beams as he hops out of his chair, taking Ronan’s hand and embracing him. “I love you, Ronan.” He says into his ear. Ronan hugs him tighter. “I love you more.” He says softly.

Ronan feels Adam smiling against his neck and sighing. Realizing they’re not dancing, Ronan guides Adams arms to his neck and settles his own to Adam’s waist. Adam looks up at Ronan, his head tilted a little as he smiles contentedly, moving his hand to the back of Ronan's neck to rub his thumb at the nape. 

Then they start moving, swaying slowly back and forth to the soothing music. Ronan loves this. Getting lost in Adam. He’s so happy. So grateful he has this.

He grips Adam’s waist tighter and brings him in closer. Adam’s arms tighten around him in return and begins to hum softly to the music, staring at Ronan with such love that it’s hard for Ronan to breathe. 

They’ve been together for almost two years, and Adam still has such a huge affect on Ronan. 

They dance around the kitchen until the song comes to an end. They stand there and stare for awhile until Ronan can’t take it anymore. He cups Adam’s cheek to bring him closer, closing the distance. 

He tastes like whisky, but Ronan doesn’t care. It’s warm and it’s soft and it’s Adam and it get’s his heart racing. Ronan breaks away, keeping their faces close together so he can nuzzle his nose with Adam’s. 

Adam giggles and steps away, ducking his head. 

They sit back on the stools. Blue gives them a warm smile and hands Adam a glass of water. 

“Kerah, we’re making chocolate chip cookies!” She exclaims, jumping up and down. 

Ronan nods, grinning at her. “I see that.” 

Ronan helps putting the dough onto the baking sheets because Opal keeps rolling them into gigantic balls. Gansey and Adam continue to sip at their water, chatting animatedly about something, Ronan doesn’t know.

When the cookies are in the oven, Blue demands a dance party, grabbing Opal’s hands and shaking her hips in a crazy dance.

Opal laughs, waving her arms and jumping up and down. 

Agreeing, Adam pulls Gansey out of his seat, moving his hips side to side, spinning Gansey around. 

It’s all too hilarious to watch, and Ronan figures that Gansey or Adam might forget some things being this drunk, he pulls out his phone and records. He zooms in on Ganseys crazed smile as he moves to the beat of a pop song. He snorts as he goes around the room recording everyone. 

Soon enough, Ronan gets dragged in by Opal pulling at his shirt, demanding he join in. Ronan scoops her up into her arms, grinning sharply, and starts spinning her around so fast he soon gets dizzy. 

Opal squeals delightedly and holds on to Ronan tightly as he swings her around to the music. 

Letting her down, he steps to Adam and Gansey, grabbing Adam by the waist. Adam reels back into Ronan chest, letting out a surprised laugh. He spins around, grinning widely. He takes Ronan's hands and moves to the music. Ronan moves in time with Adam, bopping his head to the music. He’d never listen to crappy pop music on his own, but it is fun to dance with at one in the morning.

They dance until the cookies are done, then they settle into the living room with their snacks and put on a Pixar film. Opal demands  _ Ratatouille, _ so that’s what they are watching. Snuggling up together in a million blankets and pillows, Opal soon falls asleep after she finishes her cookies and Ronan pauses the movie to put her to sleep in her own room.

Gansey is asleep on the couch, snoring softly on Blue’s shoulder. Ronan gets the Advil ready for him because Ronan knows Gansey and Adam are going to have a killer hangover tomorrow. Looking to Blue, who herself looks like she’s ready to pass out. “I’m gonna take Adam to bed. You need anything?” Blue smiles tiredly but shakes her head, waving a quiet goodnight.

Adam’s is lying on a sea of pillows, eyes barely open as the movie goes on. He looks at Ronan with half-lidded eyes. “Adam, let’s get you to bed.” Ronan says quietly, grabbing his wrist.

Adam sighs tiredly and nods, letting Ronan help him up and to their room. Setting him down gently, Adam is already drifting off. Ronan takes off his socks and jeans and tucks him under the covers. He yawns, content, and snuggles into the pillow, mumbling a goodnight. 

Removing his jeans and black tee as well, he gets under the covers and moves to Adam’s side, bringing his hand to brush away the bangs in his face. Watching Adam drift off, lips parting and breathes evening, he leans in to kiss his temple.

Covering himself fully with the covers, Ronan closes his eyes and drifts off into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's almost 1 am and I'm pretty tired. And this was soo much longer than I anticipated, jesus christ. But I hope you enjoyed, haha. Sorry, if the ending seems rushed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
